Little Young Guardian (1992 Film)
''Little Young Guardian ''also known outside of North America as ''The Starlight Child ''is a 1992 Canadian-American animated science fantasy film directed by Janice Bircher, produced by Leonard Sugar and written by Linda Liaoping, Guido Fallon and Irene McDuke. It is based of the book of the same name, first entry of The Starhiker Series by Channel Islands-Canadian, part-English, part Iroquoian-Metis,Wendag author Terrance Rosecliffe. Set on the fictional forest moon of Giwa, it tells the story of a Terrestrial human child Harvey Moonstone (Henry in the book) who is raised by the moon's inhabitants known as Giwis, which have skin tones that are green, lemon, purple, pink, orange, gold and blue. The Giwis are an alien race that bear a strong resemblance Amerindian cultural customs as well as Maori and Australian Aboriginal cultures. Harvey Moonstone is the main character of Little Young Guardian as he befriends the daughter of a Giwi chief Jiyanaak, who is kidnapped by a brutish Onyxian Guardsperson Wangohan with assistance by a brutish Tybalt and a Flytrap the pilot. But is later rescued by Moonstone after receiving a distress signal through a magical astrolabe with Churchill the Purple Tiger and Aima the Phoenix from the clutches of an evil tyrant Onyx Bloodstone. As the two became best friends throughout the movie, they join forces with the Lilac Bandits to unite against Bloodstone. Harvey embarks on a quest to restore peace to the Giwi race and secure their independence by using his healing powers, shapeshifting powers, telekenetic abilities as well as his emotional powers. Demonstrating his ability to form alliances and his loving, caring, maternal instincts he inheritited from his mother who is born on Giwa. In the midst of the chaos and rebellion in Space, he has to put his own life in jeopardy an undergo difficult tasks in order to solve conflicts arising from the Giwis insurrection against Bloodstone. While most of the settings and character designs were adapted from the book, the plot of the animated film varies considerably and removes much of the original plot and characters in order to allow more creative freedom. Little Young Guardian was theatrically released on August 28, 1992 with a limited premiere in Ottawa on July 31, 1992. It garnered a cult following since its theatrical release and is widely considered a landmark in Canadian animation. It is considered by critics to be one of the greatest animated and science fantasy films of all time. The animation, story line and world building concept was praised by animators Chuck Jones and Phil Nibbeli and by the late astronomer Carl Sagan for its innovative storyline. NAACP praised the film for its realistic and accurate portrayal of Amerinidian cultures. In the light of the praise, Little Young Guardian was also the first mainstream non-adult animated film to feature a same-sex kiss scene as well as the first animated film to feature an asexual and a non binary character in the same film. However, Little Young Guardian was also criticized by conservative and religious groups for its portrayal of a same sex kiss scenes. In addition, Little Young Guardian is True Skies "bloodiest" and gnarliest animated film, because of the unusual body count of seventeen primary, secondary and tertiary characters characters, six primary characters that have died like Onyx Bloodstone, Aima the Phoenix (even though she was resurrected from the ashes), Tybalt, Harvey Moonstone's parents, Klįxak, General Malachite, Jiyanaak, Yiska the Tornit, General Monsoon, Whitewash and Truncheon. With eleven characters getting injured like Sard Discombobulation, Qivvitoq, Aisivak, Pijiw, Yorrick, Harvey Moonstone (three times), Wangohan, Tybalt, Colonel Trillium, Onyx Bloodstone and Flytrap. Plot The film is presented in two parts, divided by an Intermission. Part One The Greatest Legend The story of Little Young Guardian takes place in the Milky Way Galaxy. The film opens with a Giwi-Human hybrid historian named "Pitaya" (voiced by Bernie Sanders) addressing to an unseen audience of prisoners on an asteroid penal colony. The famous speech takes place between Little Young Guardian and The Khan of Betelgeuse. At the beginning of the film, Jidamoo the shaman and Aisivak share a kiss while the two present Harvey Moonstone to a gathering of alien citizens on the planet of Elysia during the musical number "The Greatest Legend". The Kidnapping of Princess Tourmaline An anthropomorphic gopher street peddler (Bernie Sanders) presents a voodoo doll of Harvey Moonstone. He addresses directly to the audience about Moonstone's didgeridoo. He states that the didgeridoo will "Change the course of history of the galaxy forever and his life." The peddler begins to tell the story; he almost goes into detail of how Harvey's parents died. But he stops mid-sentence and changes the subject. The peddler tells the story of the film, which began on a grassy plain on the planet of Kiítsu'. A Giwi-Human hybrid warrior named "Wangohan" is seen emerging from his starship with his pilot Flytrap and his brutish sidekick Tybalt, a cat-like alien whom sports a mohawk. An informant named "Klįxåk" (prounounced Klee-shock) arrives with Princess Tourmaline after recently capturing her. Klįxåk hands over Tourmaline to Wangohan; he demands her to locate the whereabouts of Churchilll the Purple Mane-Blue Striped Tiger. Klįxåk informs Wangohan that Churchill is at the "Peckish Willow". Wangohan arrives to the willow with the group and says "This looks like another waste of my time", expressing resentment towards Klįxåk after a long hike. The willow suddenly awakes, angrily demanding an explanation about a disturbance. Wangohan sends Klįxak into the willow to search for the tiger. The willow nabs Klįxåk with its vine and devours him, a defensive mechanism that the willow displays to fend of potential intruders. (This mechanism also prevents burglaries whenever residents are present) The willow reveals his name to Tourmaline's captors as Leafbeard; warning her captors to leave the area threatening to devour them too. Flytrap, Tybalt and Wangohan flee with the captured Tourmaline. Leafbeard fails to grab Tourmaline with its limb; expressing regret for allowing Tourmaline to leave the roots when there is real danger. Aima arrives to the scene of her kidnapping, she informs Leafbeard the Willow that Onyx Bloodstone is cracking down on Giwi opposition to the colonial rule of Giwa. Leafbeard gives the data tape containing Tourmaline's holographic message to Jidamoo; he requests that the message should be transported to Elyria, even if Jidomoo is not present. So Aima plants the message inside Churchill's mane instead. Churchill teleports himself to Elyria to have the recording delivered to "some mysterious human child" who lives there instead, while Aima returns to Jidamoo on Skee. A Distress Call The next day on Elyria, a thirteen year old scavenger named "Harvey Moonstone" steals an historical artifact which is an electronic holographic astrolabe. A police chief named "Horace" and his fellow police officers are being outwitted after failing to pursue Moonstone. Harvey picks up a external media drive (EMD). And Sterling Burgess communicates to Harvey Moonstone through a recording on an astrolabe. Burgess asks him if he could visit Earth once summer break in Canada begins. The police finally catch Harvey, but fail to arrest him because of a loud roar. So they retreat in panic as Churchill arrives with the holographic message recording. Harvey heads back to his playhouse in an alleyway where he plays "Tourmaline's Message" requesting that somebody rescue him. Harvey plays the message all over again, realizing that Qivittoq is going to punish him for stealing and astrolabe. In order to avoid punishment, Harvey decides to go Atlantis Nova to find Tourmaline with Churchill, rescue her and find Aima. Qivvitoq hollers from the alleyway with the police, she prepares to discipline Harvey for stealing an astrolabe. Harvey climbs inside Churchill's mane and hides. Churchill walks out of the clubhouse, heading for the spaceport where they board a flight to Atlantis Nova. Churchill finds a kennel to use for travel and climbs inside it. The forklift picks up the kennel and places the kennel on the luggage delivery train. Where it is taken to an interstellar spaceplane and the plane takes off. Meanwhile, back at her apartment. Qivvitoq sobs at the table over Harvey's disappearance. Officer Yeena returns the astrolabe with the holographic recoding as evidence. The message is played by Yeena and Qivittoq is puzzled over who the person in the hologram was. Yeena points out to her that person is Princess Tourmaline, even though she does not know much about her. Qivvitoq calls Ambassador Kivak that his son is missing and have Kivak send Aima to find him. The Rescue of Princess Tourmaline Meanwhile, Onyx Bloodstone is holding a meeting with his fellow delegates and General Sard Discombobulation, the meeting does not go well with Sard's incompetence. The PA system announces Wangohan's arrival with the prisoner to prepare for an interrogation. The spaceplane lands in the capital city of Atlantis Nova; Churchill disembarks from the plane after using his claws to unlock the kennel. Next, two leave the spaceport unscathed except they are taken prisoner upon leaving and taken to Onyx Bloodstone's Lair where Churchill manages to escape the convoy by using his roars to break the door open. The guards chase the tiger, Churchill teleports to the stronghold, with the intent of rescuing Tourmaline. Meanwhile, Bloodstone, desperate for answers interrogates Tourmaline for causing an incident that led to Churchill's escape and using the willow to assassinate Wangohan. He turns her over to the angry and annoyed Wangohan, who hypocritically demands her to marry him so that the rebellion could be defeated. In the musical number "Can You Help Me, My Gichi Inukshuk?" Harvey and Churchill arrive at the Citadel and infiltrate the throne room to investigate, Aima the Phoenix arrives with the Magical Didgeridoo allowing him to fight Bloodstone's guards without revealing himself. Next, Churchill helps Tourmaline escape and Wangohan attempts to kill her. But he is deafened by Churchill's roaring noise causing him to temporarily lose hearing. After brief scuffles with Bloodstone's guards and Wangohan, Harvey escapes the citadel with Princess Tourmaline, Churchill the Tiger and Aima the Phoenix. The starship called the "Dragonbird" ''narrowly escapes the Novian blockade and Tourmaline sets course for Elysia. The Unwelcome Return and An Introduction On Earth, Harvey's sister Julie Moonstone is finishing her last homework assignment before school finishes for the summer. Her teacher Sterling Burgess grades her papers and school finishes for the summer. Her friends June Calebs and Celine Pergois are walking home from school. Julie discusses about her brother Harvey. June doesn't know who her brother is and thinks she is crazy. So her friends walk themselves home without her and Julie goes back to school and asks Sterling Burgess if her brother exists. He brings the map of the Milky Way Galaxy and pinpoints to his location. Having proof her brother exists, Burgess informs Julie to keep quiet about her brother's existence, as to not cause public hysteria. Meanwhile on Elysia, Harvey and Churchill return with Princess Tourmaline and Aima. Only to to have Harvey run into Aisivak, they confront her until Pijiw and Inuq arrive to intervene without causing a fight. Aisivak distraughtfully walks away and Horace attempts to arrest Harvey for theft. Tourmaline comes to his defense that he used the Astrolabe for communication. Aima tells Horace that she originally sent Churchill to deliver the recording to Qivvitoq to encourage her to rescue Tourmaline. But Harvey states that Churchill accidentally dropped the recording out of his mane. As to listen to the distress message which sent him to rescue her from Onyx Bloodstone and Wangohan. Horace attempts to arrest Harvey again, but this time, Qivvitoq's sudden arrival disrupted his attempt to arrest her. So Qivvitoq escorts him home while the rest visit Qivvitoq's apartment. Moments later Qivvitoq grounds Harvey for an entire year for stealing the astrolabe and going on a quest without her permission. This leaves him speechless for not being able to explain his actions, due to in part of having also violated international laws. And causing a diplomatic crisis because of rescue mission occurred during a time of peace. This leaves Qivvitoq puzzled for having to punish Harvey for commiting a crime against peace. So Harvey was unaware of an ongoing diplomatic dispute and his involvement caused a war to break out. Qivvitoq decides to extend the grounding until he becomes an adult, Aima defends Harvey for saving Tourmaline while crticizing Qivvitoq for extending his grounding from a month for punishing Harvey, the arguing stops when Pijiw the beaver quickly comes to his defense that nobody else other than Aima and Pijiw could've known Tourmaline. Pijiw dismisses his actions that led to Tourmaline's rescue as criminal, but leaving the context of the Astrolabe's theft as criminal. Qivvitoq admits that she knew Tourmaline was in trouble beforehand, but failed to rescue her herself before the events that led to her kidnapping. Admitting to her fault, she expresses regret for grounding Harvey for rescuing her and decides to shorten his punishment from his entire adolescence to three weeks. Tourmaline later introduces herself to Qivvitoq, Tourmaline explains to her that the astrolabe wasn't stolen, despite that it was an historical artifact. Tourmaline expresses her concern for Harvey's well being should he attempt to confront Wangohan and Bloodstone again. Harvey expresses remorse for turning the ongoing diplomatic dispute into a full blown war. Harvey explains the others that the only way to restore peace between to nations would be to undo his fault by overthrowing Bloodstone and restoring the Giwis political independence. Qivvitoq realizes that Harvey would have to fight in the war in order to restore peace Aima explains that the Astrolabe could play a key role in aiding the Giwis independence uprising against the Atlantis Novians and to defeat Bloodstone. Pijiw explains that it's impossible. But is corrected that it could too defeat the Atlantis Novans and restore freedom to the Galaxy. Meanwhile on Giwa, Ambassadors Trint and Kivak meets Chief Bezhig (Buffy Sainte Marie) to discuss of a political design regarding the Giwis future should independence be restored. Bezhig's outspokeness picques Trint's interest stating that a military occupation is inappropriate for a new government and suggests that the Giwis focus on their own interests and Kivak's proposals instead, but she does accept the proposal to provide limited military aid to upend the colonial rule and focus on liberating other races related to the Giwis. During the musical "Oh, Ho, Ho (My Great Migizi)". Meanwhile, at the tipi. Jidamoo finishes her rock painting on the news of a rumored military intervention spreads among the population; alongside with that their comrade Tourmaline has been rescued by Harvey Moonstone. This leads to the whole population to accept Harvey Moonstone as a messiah as Jidamoo's prophecy was said to have been fulfilled. Expect My Fearful Demeanor A Visit to Naqthåb Aisivak's Ambush Harvey's First Visit to Earth Show Me the Skylights Meanwhile Harvey Moonstone Part Two Tourmaline's Backstory Part two begins with Onyx Bloodstone's visit from Dark Lord Annix Bismuth (Ian Hart) who requests military support from Emperor Dragonquark to defeat an impeding slave rebellion by the Giwi. While Bloodstone requests his support for hunting down Princess Tourmaline, Annix rejects that request and dismisses his appeal. Bloodstone, facing furor from Annix about Tourmaline's escape and claims of Sard Discombobulation's rumored "capture" and Tybalt's disappearance. Annix warned Bloodstone to temper his ambitions lest they caused his downfall. Bloodstone foolishly makes a last plea for his continued hunt for The Lilac Bandits. Annix Bismuth's pathence ran thin as Bloodstone requests that a landing party be dispatched to Eremau to commence an emergency planetary realignment project and conversion of a gas giant into a star. Annix threatens to have Bloodstone deposed and executed before releasing him. Meanwhile, Qivittoq escapes the ship and goes on a personal mission to reunite with The Lilac Bandits after being kidnapped by Wangohan earlier in the film. Meanwhile Harvey and Tourmaline are at a lake in New Scotland (The parody of Nova Scotia). She lights a campfire and tells Harvey the story of how the war the occupation began. The campfire reveals the backstory of how she was taken prisoner, how her parents died and that most of her race have been enslaved in the events before the film. It shows that she was caught up in a battle as a war ravages her homeplanet of Giwa when she was just a young girl. But is was 172 years before Onyx Bloodstone came to power. She had managed to escape her home planet and lived in secrecy and in exile. Before her whereabouts was revealed by Wangohan two months before her capture for plotting a slave revolt. Tourmaline extinguishes the fire with magic and falls to her knees. Harvey becomes worried and he tells her that the exact same thing happened to his parents and was blackmailed by Wangohan under Bloodstone's orders when he was a toddler. Tourmaline realizes that Wangohan is still after her and it was unknown to Harvey. So she breaks down and tears and Harvey comforts her. Before Harvey could return to Alberta to leave Earth. Wangohan suddenly arrives with his soldiers to arrest the two. Wangohan informs Harvey that he "Should have not returned to Earth". So the soldiers tie up Harvey and shackled him with manacles and blindfolded. Tourmaline attempts to escape and is plucked by her ankle by Wangohan and calls her a "brat". Wangohan holds Tourmaline hostage as the guards drag Harvey to the edge of the shore. He sentences Harvey Moonstone to death by beheading. The executioner named "Pontius" cackles menacingly with his lust for killing prisoners. Pontus prepares to swing the sword but is stunned before he could kill him. The stunning ray was fired by Tybalt, who suddenly arrives with Aisivak. As Aisivak and Tybalt arrive to rescue Harvey and Tourmaline from Wangohan. Shocked by the unexpected arrival, Wangohan instructs his soldiers to "take no quarter and kill them" Next the soldiers charge into battle and Tourmaline bites Wangohan in the arm and breaks free. She and Aisivak easily outmatch the soldiers, causing them to retreat in panic. This leaves the frustrated Wangohan to deal with the "renegades" himself. Before he could fight, Tybalt expresses his open defiance with Wangohan's unjust actions. The annoyed Wangohan attempts to retaliate for the execution being foiled, suddenly Jidamoo blunts Wangohan's unconscious and four members of The Lilac Bandits reunite and they walk to town, taking Wangohan with them and The Lilac Bandits leave Earth with Wangohan's ship. But leaving him behind and later in the film he wakes up the next morning left stranded on Earth before being arrested by the RCMP later in the film. The Destiny of Moonstone Meanwhile, Sard Discombobulation unites himself from a wind turbine. He receives a holographic signal calling for his return to Earth. Sard smashes the hologram and kicks it across the ground in anger. He tirades at the annoyance of his mistreatment by Bloodstone before being subdued by a Giwi soldier and taken prisoner. Where he is flown out of Skee to be transported to a rebel base on Dįnekár. Meanwhile, on Wangohan's starship. Aisivak comforts a depressed Tourmaline, she tells her the story of how Aisivak was thrown out of planet Earth for a similar reason Harvey had to experience. To comfort Tourmaline, Harvey, Tybalt, Jidamoo and Aisivak sing the musical number "At Last We Are Free" to celebrate their newfound freedoms and responsibilities. All seems well, they hold a meeting in the cabin about how to handle Bloodstone. Harvey realises Bloodstone's weakness, they accept the plan to exploit his insecurities while Aisivak declares that she will seek revenge against Bloodstone and Emperor Dragonquark. This become clear that plotting revenge against Bloodstone is not the only agenda. They realize that the Giwis lack representation from the Intergalactic community and The Most Serene Republic of Elysia lacks formal relations with the Giwis despite its support for an independence movement. Not being able to figure out what to do to help the Giwis interests. Harvey devises a plan to support the Giwi rebellion by suggesting that he should represent the Giwis as an ambassador to the Republic. This generates an argument over the inappropriateness of having a human represent the Giwis. Eventually, Tourmaline jumps to a conclusion that since he is from Earth and reveals that Tourmaline was also originally from Earth. The meeting is interrupted as another starship pulls Wangohan's ship over and the soldiers attempt to arrest the crew. Tourmaline informs the Republican Guardsmen that they are her friends and they captured the ship from Wangohan. Ambassador Kivak shows up alonsgide with Ambassador Trint with the handcuffed Sard Discombobulation. Harvey angrily goes off on Sard, Kivak informs Harvey that Sard is defecting. Tybalt expresses interest in Sard's defection and Tourmaline informs Trint that Harvey is the Giwis' provisional ambassador because of the Giwis known historical ties to Earth. Harvey, Aisivak and Tourmaline announce to Trint and Kivak that they are volunteering in the mission to lead the Giwis to victory. Sard agrees to join with The Lilac Bandits to become a General of the Giwi independence army. As a result, Kivak and Trint takes Harvey, Aisivak and Tourmaline to a meeting with General Malachite (voiced by Terrance Stamp) while Tybalt decides to head back to Luna to pick up Aima, Pijiw and Yorrick. The Destruction of Onyxia Meanwhile on Onyxia, Onyx Bloodstone argues with Emperor Dragonquark, Bloodstone requests military intervention to support the collapsing Atlamtis Nova Republic. Dragonquark declines that request due to his callous and puerile demeanors. Bloodstone immediately shifts blame of Wangohan's disappearance on Dark Lord Annix. This infuriates Dragonquark and lashes out on Bloodstone, however Dragonquark reluctantly accepts Bloodstone's request to conduct a search and rescue mission for Wangohan. Meanwhile, the rumors of an impeding rebellion against Bloodstone spreads among slave trading post on Giwa. Morse Code has been used to contact Giwi slaves around the Galaxy, in order to coordinate the rebellion against Bloodstone without raising suspicions. On Dįnekár, The Lilac Bandits devise a plan to defeat Bloodstone by request military intervention from the Republic to stop the Onyxian bullying. The Giwi leadership and the Republic leadership confront each other on both sides of the assembly hall. Tybalt shows up with Aima, Pijiw and Yorrick; Tourmaline grows frustrated by their inaction, she convinces Harvey to take the podium. Leaving him to address his agenda for the Giwis. The arguing resumes, leaving Harvey speechless. The arguing stops as a loud and deafening roaring noise causes the entire delegation to panic. This turns out that Churchill the Tiger has showed up, the guards attempt to remove the tiger but Harvey tells the soldiers to leave him alone. Churchill delivers an address to the entire delegation that Harvey isn't his original owner. The Chief of Giwa was his original owner and makes a statement that "The real reason the Giwa has been invaded and most of the race having been enslaved was because of a drain of available resources on Atlantis Nova as a result of a 700 year war with the slave trading Erebus Empire. The resuiting factors caused the Human conquest across the galaxy that caused the Erebus Empire collapsed because of a retaliatory galaxywide genocide that spawned human nation states to spring up across the galaxy. The genocide ended with a peace treaty that helped form the successor Akuma Empire with the Atlantis Novians rejecting the peace treaty. This caused the Atlantis Novians to stage a conquest on Giwa in order to exploit their natural resources. This enabled the Novians reconstruction while Tourmaline went to exile and lived in secrecy." Churchhill's speech satisfied Tourmaline as she addresses the entire delegation that the real reason she was kidnapped was because Bloodstoneis conspiring against Dragonquark so he can nullify the 1000 year old peace treaty with the Akumans in order to reignite a Galaxywide military conflict. Both the Republic military officials and the Giwi delegates agree to a military intervention to liberate the Giwis and pacify the Atlantis Novians. As the news of an impending military operation spreads across the galaxy spreads, Bloodstone reacts to the news in jubilation. His radio is suddenly jammed, Bloodstone reacts in horror, realizing that his military and political leadership is weak. He rushes to his bedroom and grabs his sidearm and procedes to his balcony addressing his people that a war is looming. He calls on his citizens to take up arms and fend of a rebellion. Meanwhile, Tourmaline delivers a speech to the Giwis across the galaxy. She calls on her people to fight back against their slavers and fight for independence. In addition she issues an ultimatum to Bloodstone to abolish slavery, expand constitutional protections and step down as Supreme Leader, warning Bloodstone of the consequences if he fails to step down. Admiral Keen warns of the star's collapse, he ignores this warning so Onyxia's star goes supernova, a gamma ray burst narrowly misses Onyxia. But a newly formed black hole begins to swallow an entire star system causing the recently terraformed planet to be destroyed in the process. Resulting in massive casualties to his armies. Meanwhile, Bloodstone heads to Giwa with Admiral Keen who is promoted to General for his role and promotes him as his potential successor. Onyx Bloodstone has made a vow hunt down Tourmaline and Harvey himself to General Keen that since Wangohan failed to capture Tourmaline and Harvey. The Battle of Giwa Begins The Ultimate Fight The Death of Onyx Bloodstone The Giwis Celebrate Independence Post Credits Scene Voice Casting Production Themes Differences between the book and the film When the True Skies Animation Company staff read the book "''Little Young Guardian", they decided to make it more viewer friendly as well as incorporate LGBT themes as well as use sign language. Here are some of the main differences: * Harvey Moonstone's narcistic aunt and uncle who adopted him in the first book are both omitted. * Jidamoo and Aisivak share a kiss in the film, this does not happen in the novel. This makes it the first non-adult animated film to incorporate a same sex kiss scene. * The tiger's name is revealed to be Churchill. His name is never addressed in the original book and is referred as just "Tiger". As this is considered to be an in-universe creation. Churchill the Tiger is colored purple and has blue stripes. Churchill is an original creation by the author of the novels which stems from an idea in 2006 about a purple tiger. Churchill also displays similarities with Lion from the television show "Steven Universe". Both of which have powerful concussive roars and has a pocket dimension in his mane and has a taste for frozen treats. Churchill the Tiger is also an allegory to Fawkes the Phoenix from the Harry Potter novels, who in turn was also named after another historical figure "Guy Fawkes". However in the movie posters, his stripes are black. * As Harvey does travel across the galaxy in the film, this is barely evident in the book as he only visits the Moon. * Although Onyx Bloodstone does not attempt to kill Harvey (Henry in the book), Onyx attempts to kill Harvey with his iconic sword, but Harvey is reluctant to actually fight him due to his non-violent approach. However there are exceptions; the most notable instances of Harvey fighting villains without a diplomatic approach is when Harvey retrieves Miwak's Staff; he blocks the sword from striking him and "fights" him. Due to the protagonist's diplomatic and Gandhist approach to dealing with his enemies. Just as in the novel, only his allies actually fight him. * Aisivak does not die in the film as she does in the book. * In the book Harvey is named Henry, Janice Bircher decided to rename the main protagonist to Harvey in reference to the Canadian burger chain "Harvey's". * Yorrick was changed to a muskox in order to provide comic relief. Originally, Yorrick is an antagonistic salamander in the book. In the film Yorrick became a supporting protagonist who suffers from flatulence and is more kind hearted. Yorrick the Muskox is an amalgamation of the the novel's original characters Mu and Lox, both of which are of the same species as Yorrick in the film. * Mu and Lox the twin muskoxen are both omitted in the film. * The salamander in the novel was renamed to Gormlaith and was also changed from male in the novel to female in the film. * In the book Ruth Yates-Moonstone dies from leukemia, she is killed in a car accident in the film. * Raymond Moonstone in the book is killed in a car accident, but in the film is murdered by Onyx Bloodstone's henchmen. * Harvey goes into exile from Earth in the film, this does not happen in the novel. * The fight with Klalax the Windigo from the book is omitted; instead it is replaced with a non-Native American creature called a "basilisk" in the film. * Gytrashes, which are one of the few non-Native American folklore creatures play a much larger and integral role in the film than in the book. In particular Gytrashes play a useful role guarding Bloodstone's cold, foggy dungeons in addition to fortresses and castles when they are active at night. * Originally, Princess Tourmaline and Harvey Moonstone were supposed to be lovers in the film's 1989 storyline treatment. When Janice Bircher directed the film; she turned the romantic relationship down because Bircher felt that pairing a 13 year old human boy and a 257 year old Giwi (the equivalent of 18 in human years) was deemed too inappropriate for a family friendly movie. And it contradicts the original script from 1965 as well as the original book. However elements of the original 1989 storyline treatment remained as Tourmaline initially falls in love with Harvey in the film, which was not evident in the novel. Because in the novel, their relationship was more platonic and never falls in love. Although Henry in the novel does fall in love with a guard named "Siwapti" in the sequel "The Khan of Betelgeuse". * While Tourmaline's crush with Harvey Moonstone occurs in the film adaptation. She doesn't actually kiss him. Nonetheless, she does kiss Harvey in the nose as a gesture of good luck rather than a display of affection. It is revealed that her saliva heals injuries and wounds, this trait is similar to the powers of Aima's tears. Tourmaline's infatuation with Harvey subsides for the rest of the film, leaving their relationship to be platonic just like in the book. * Pijiw the Beaver is lame from birth and completely mute in the novel, in the film he talks and is not lame from birth. However, the phoenix Aima was lame from her right wing due to old age. Aima bursts into flames and is resurrected from the ashes. Aima is also killed again, but this time by Onyx Bloodstone after being hit with a spell. * Janice Bircher changed the fates of two main antagonists from the novel. General Sard Discombobulation in the film was kept alive at the end as he flees from the Battle of Orisius before Onyx is killed. In the book Sard Discombobulation is killed by being swallowed by a whirlpool. While also in the book, Onyx commits suicide by purposely allowing a dragon to eat him alive in order to escape war crimes trials. Although the author Rosecliffe originally intended to have Onyx fall to his death from a waterfall, but this was changed after being considered anti-climatic. In the film this was changed as elements of the original elements Rosecliffe wanted to have in the novel. Onyx does not commit suicide in the film, but he attempts to kill Harvey Moonstone and Princess Tourmalne before being shot with an arrow fired from a harpax sitting in a tower by Aisivak and falls to his death from a cliff sitting next to the waterfall. This was considered more climatic than in the novel. * The film Jidamoo reforms earlier in the film in order to work with Moonstone and his allies, in the book she is evil throughout the storyline and only reforms at the end of the novel. * Wangohan is more antagonistic in the film, he is more stubborn, bratty and selfish. And he fights for the affection of Princess Tourmaline as he tries to harry her in the film. In the book, Wangohan is a kind, gentle, fun loving but serious friend of Henry (Harvey). But does become evil at the end of the novel after being driven to insanity. * Qujanaq in the novel is a diplomat from the planet Naaqthåb with was repeatedly stated to be peaceful and has no form of political leadership at all. In the film Qujanaq is the queen of Naaqthåb. * In the book it is Inuq and Pijiw who adopts Henry (Harvey) in the book, not Qivvitoq as seen in the film. * In the novel, Inuq dies from strangulation after being hung from a vine on the planet Skee; in the film, Inuq does not die and Sard Discombobulation is however tied to the vine from his ankles, and tethered to the windmill. Sard is dangling from the windmill and being spun around uncontrollably. This is a common gag whenever Jose gets into trouble or falls victim to a prank. Jose is either swung around by a large ceiling fan or a wind turbine while being tethered by his ankles. * The salamander does not die in film, like in the novel. * In the film, Supreme Leader Onyx Bloodstone is toned down at Janice Bircher's request. Onyx more calmer than in the novel but more vicious in the film. In the book he is more insane and completely twisted. * In the film, some aspects of the novel's version of Onyx was passed down to the film's version of Wangohan. Sard Discombobulation's relationship with Onyx Bloodstone takes on an almost intimate tone. Even resembling an old couple or a master/servant arrangement. Also in the novel, Sard helps disrobe Onyx before bed and is allowed to visit his quarters and is seen preparing his meals. In the film, Sard's relationship with Onyx is more complicated. Because Sard is more snobbish, and that Onyx often mistreats Sard to the point of abuse. Sard is ridiculed for his military experience as well as his teeth and is mocked for his appearance. Onyx once referred Sard as an "absurd vulgarian who has nothing but a thirst for trouble and a taste for failure and idiocy" and "a pathetic excuse for a military commander". His penchant for mischief and his sarcasm makes him arguably droll for a military commander and is nothing more than being used as Onyx's pawn. * In the original novel, there are no windmills and wind turbines on the planet of Skee. * Another character absent from the film is Amtal. However Amtang and Amatal are present in the film. * The dragon that eats Onyx at the end of the book is absent in the film. * Aisivak in the film summons bats onto her enemies, Harvey has no fear of bats in both the film and novel. In the book, Aisivak does not release any bats at all, but she does conjure a charm that resembles a bat. And also a fire charm resembling a hawk because of her killing Aima the Phoenix. * Harvey speaks Esperanto in the film, but in the book he does not. * It is revealed that Princess Tourmaline was kidnapped and taken into slavery instead of Aisivak like in the book. Tourmaline was implied to have worked on terraforming the planet of Aangalakú under the commission of Supreme Leader Onyx Bloodstone of the home world of Aankáawú * Aankáawú is destroyed by a hypernova that fries the planet to the point of explosion, more realistically however, the water in the river evaporates due to the heat from the planet's dying sun. The destruction of Aankáawú is similar to the destruction of Genesis from Star Trek III: The Search For Spock and Alderaan from Star Wars. While the destruction of Aankáawú's star is similar to the destruction of the Klingon moon of Praxis in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. However in the book, Aankáawu is destroyed by its own moon. * There are naming differences to the opening titles of the film. The North American English name "Little Young Guardian" and the British English title "The Starlight Child" There are also translation differences to the film's name in Metropolitan French and Canadian French. Release Reception Accolades Censorship Legacy Sequels Impact on popular culture Memorable Quotes Bloodstone: I cannot believe that I am surrounded by a swarm of idiots. Wangohan: Believe it or not, I have a much bigger responsibilities than you. Flytrap: Wangohan, can't you believe that tree almost killed you! Wangohan: We have that renegade in my hand right now, and soon I will marry her and the rebellion will be defeated by me! Not by that addlepated, wimpy, peabrain who couldn't even allow an evacuation all inhabitants of Onyxia! Tybalt: This star is about to be destroyed, and there are only thirty of us left on Onyxia. If we don't leave soon. Our star will go hypernova, and we'll sucked into a black hole before we can even say "leave". (Referring to their disgust toward Sard Discombobulation, while holding Tourmaline captive) Trivia * Little Young Guardian was Janice Bircher's directorial debut. * This film was dedicated to her late brother Norman Bircher, and veteran animator storyboard artist Joshua Armgardt who both died of AIDS on September 22 1991 and November 22, 1991 respectively. This is Gene Wilder’s final film and his only animated film role to date. Wilder retired from acting in 2003 and died of complications of Alzheimer’s Disease on August 29, 2016. This is Imelda Kallijuk’s most famous acting role in any film. She also did voice acting for the French, Danish and Greenlandic language dubs of the movie. * The kiss scene between Aisivak and Jidamoo was controversial at the time due to the severe stigma towards LGBTs at the time. This led to many conservative minded-parents and conservative groups to criticize the film, the moral stigma towards the film has long since faded since the support for same sex marriage legalization in the United States from 1995 to 2015 has increased. This scene is still censored in most Islamic countries due to cultural taboos against homosexuality. This film continues to be censored in most Islamic countries and is still banned in Iran, Yemen, Pakistan and Saudi Arabia, but has been unbanned in the United Arab Emirates and parts of Nigeria with censors still in place. * Onyx Bloodstone's death has been referenced in the Family Guy episode "And Then They Were Fewer". * The main villain in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Orson Krennic is based on Onyx Bloodstone with major simularities. * The Cartoon Network animated series '''Steven Universe '''shares similarites to the movie Little Young Guardian, but however they are unrelated and have little to do with the novel's likenesses. * This is Larry Walker Jr's favorite film. * This is the first animated film to be dubbed in Esperanto. And is also the first animated film to be dubbed in Greenlandic, Algonquin, Cherokee, Aleut, Mayan, Nahuatl, Iriquoian, Cree, Miqmaq, Nootka, Tlingit and Ido. Little Young Guardian has the most number of dubs into Amerindian languages of any film. * Janice Bircher has always wanted to make the book into a film Since she was a child. She has been a lifelong fan of the novel itself. * Little Young Guardian is one of the most popular films of the 1990's and is one of the most controversial animated films of all time. In spite of having earned the G-rating, the film was more controversial in Western nations at the time also because of opposition and condemnation from religious and conservative groups and individuals alike. Millenials and some Gen-Xers have praised the film's progressive themes. This is largely due to the fact that two of the co-founders of True Skies Studios Dilbert Malokishashvili and Joshua Armgardt was openly gay and started his own studio in 1984. This is because of the conservative atmosphere of Walt Disney Animation Studios at the time. Malokishashvili a former Disney imaginer founded his own studio in Hamilton, Ontario out of protest, because of the disputes he had with Disney over that Malikoshashvili wasn't allowed to incorporate LGBT themes into any animated Disney films. At the time, only films with LGBT themes could be released through Disney's outside affiliates and could earn a PG, PG-13 or R ratings. * Little Young Guardian/The Starlight Child has been in development hell since 1965 after Warner Bros dropped the project. Janice Bircher picked up the film's original script dating from the year of 1965 from Ollie Johnston's residence in Sequim, Washington on July 19, 1986 after it was discovered by accident when it fell out of a filing cabinet. Another reason for the delay was Terrance Rosecliffe's personal oppositupion to adapt Little Young Guardian/The Starlight Child or any books of the Starlighter series into feature films. Janice Bircher was granted permission from Disney animator Ollie Jonston to retool the film's 1962 original script. Janice Bircher was also granted permission via letter sent from Terrance Rosecliffe to create the animated film. Terrance Rosecliffe approved of the film's production as long as it does not deviate his original works. * The film Little Young Guardian was dedicated to the memory of Faroese-American actor and co-founder of True Skies Joshua Armgardt, who died of AIDS related complications on September 22, 1991. And Robert Reed voiced Professor Falcon in the 1990 animated film "Silver Eyes". Rebecca Schaffer who also did voice acting in Silver Eyes as Eve Owler and as Ashley Pendregrass in the 1987 animated film Super Paranormal Mystery Hunt, has voiced Carrie Takoshiri posthumously with uncompleted lines after being replaced by Nicole Sullivan who finished recording the lines for the character. * This is the first film True Skies/Skylighter animated film to be scored by two composers. * This is the first animated film film to have a dedication to True Skies/Skylighter Employee that has passed away during the credits. However the dedication appeared in the film's opening credits, being the only film to date to do so. * This is the first animated film to feature a character's suicide, although it actually happened offscreen to avert a PG rating. * This is the second animated film to have the famous "End Of Story" card appear at the end of the movie, the first was Silver Eyes. As opposed to "The End" which appears only four films to date including Super Paranormal Mystery Hunt. * ''Little Young Guardian ''and Columbia's ''Lawrence of Arabia ''have earlier similarities: * ''Little Young Guardian ''and ''Silver Eyes ''have earlier similarities: * ''Little Young Guardian ''and Disney's ''The Lion King ''have later similarities: * ''Little Young Guardian ''and Cartoon Network's ''Steven Universe ''have later similarities: * ''Little Young Guardian ''and Disney's ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story ''have later similarities: Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:Fictional Films Category:Little Young Guardian/The Starlight Child Category:Media Category:Larry Jr's favorite films Category:True Skies/Skylight Animation films